international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lucjan Czcibor
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Lucjan Henryk Maksymilian Czcibor Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Poland Birth date: Character date of birth ''' January 1 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-blood Species: Character species Half-blood (Half-Fae) Mother: Name, Zuzana Lorelle Father: Name, Maksymilian Czcibor Siblings: Caja Laura Stefcia Czcibor Other important figures: Bogumił (Uncle), Kazimiera (Aunt), Józefa (Cousin) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Lucjan is the son of Maks Czcibor and Zuzanna. He was born and raised in Tarnów southeastern Poland, he was born six years after his sister Caja. His mother is a Faerie, Zuzana is an exiled Faerie. Had Maks known that his daughter son would be born as faerie-children and that Zuzana would be treated so unjustly for loving him he wishes that he never met her. Let alone the guilt he feels for wish away his soul mate and children, Maks is equally guilty over the depression is causes both him and Zuzana. Zuzana is in connection with a small faction of other exiled faeries but their small commune does nothing for her. Suspicious of and aggravated by Maks overbearing protective nature, Zuzana after countless failures, continues to try to convince her elders to let her return. A Caja and Lucjan caught her pleading with the faerie queen, until they were spotted. Zuzana tried to deny they were her children, knowing that he would tell their father, she tried to convince the elders they had wandered into their relm and needed to forget what they had seen. This was a clear atrocity. The children were Zuzana's halflings, they looked just like her, they even carry her aura. What they had seen and heard would not easily be remembered, and it was the end of whatever motherly relationship either child had with their mother. Maks was never told of the trio's visit with the queen, Lucjan will forever have to piece together what it was that happened that night, and Caja has either learned to accept or cleverly conceals what it she remembers. The family lives together in a picturesque Lublin, the largest Polish city east of the Vistula River. Old buildings, even ruins, create the magic and unique atmosphere of the city. Lublin’s Old Town has cobbled streets and traditional architecture. Maks and Lucjan and Caja love visiting museums and, going to festivals together. One night, the first time Zuzana spent the day out with her family. A young boy made fun of her, while frightened and angered, Lucjan punched the little boy in the face. Lucjan and his father were meant to apologize to the boy he had hit when his father attacked Maks. The attacker was distracted by the sight of Caja using her magic to strike him down. The family has been much more selective about when and where a family outing will take place, and how they will each handle it. Caja would have been in serious trouble for causing serious bodily harm to and in the presence of Muggles. Due to her age the charges brought against her were lenient and expunged. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Courageous, Passionate, Loyal Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Aggressive, Sympathetic, Moody Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Lucjan is like a puppy, he can be very predictable. When you think you have him all figured out he changes and he is almost someone you don't even know anymore. He has a very tough side, he fights until he has nothing left to give. He is passionate and never says something that he does not mean. He is insecure regarding his blood status which causes him to be moody and standoffish. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Lucjan is pretty adorable, he like his sister, looks just like his mother. He has very dark brown/black hair and bright blue eyes. He has very pale skin and rather large ears. He is annoyingly cute, making it clear to anyone with eye he will be very attractive if not obnoxiously handsome as he gets older. He dress in a modern style, often wearing muggle clothes. Student or Graduate: Second Year Roleplayed by: Username - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 08:14, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- :NOTE : There is currently no Queen or King, all the being communities are leaderless until there are enough users to fill the roles. Exiled faerie commune is fantastic, the Fae don't have a page for RP yet. When I create it I might include a page for the "Exiled". Category:Approved Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Charbonneau!